A storage device, such as a disk drive or a storage array, may handle read and allocation requests from a host computing device to which the storage device provides service. For a read request, the storage device may retrieve data stored in the storage device and transmit the data to the host computing device. For an allocation request, the storage device may store data received from the host computing device.